stuckinthemiddlefandomcom-20200216-history
Stuck in the Diaz Easter
Stuck in the Diaz Easter is the sixth episode in season 2 of Stuck in the Middle and the 23rd episode overall. It aired on April 7, 2017 to 1.10 million viewers. Summary The Diaz kids team up to save their family holiday traditions from disappearing. Plot After seeing Ellie Peters' Easter spirit, Harley realizes how much the family has neglected Easter traditions lately. They used to have big Diaz Easter traditions every year but as they got more kids, the tradition faded away. Daphne has never really experienced the Diaz Easter tradition. Harley rallies her family to help give Daphne a real Diaz Easter experience. Unfortunately, the Diaz Easter is filled with a disaster after disaster. First, Suzy gets sick and fails to put out Easter baskets, disappointing the kids. The family goes to church without Suzy. They sit next to Ellie and her mom, Bethany, who is instantly annoyed by the Diaz's inability to remain quiet. In the middle of the church, Tom gets a call to go fix some faulty machines at his Bait & Bite store. He takes Ethan with him. After the service, Daphne is disappointed that the Easter tradition is looking more like a disaster. So, Harley urges Rachel, Georgie and the littles to help give Daphne the best Diaz Easter. She convinces them to save the Easter tradition by telling them that their parents would start neglecting other holidays like Christmas, Halloween, etc. They agree to save Easter. They walk home, forgetting Daphne behind. When Bethany realizes that the Diazes have forgotten Daphne, she calls Suzy and Tom but they both refuse to pick up. So, she asks Daphne to help Ellie in organizing the volunteers to set up for the church Easter Feast. Daphne realizes that Ellie is too shy and unable to ask people to do what she wants. So, Daphne takes charge and orders the volunteer to set up the place. Ellie and Bethany are impressed by Daphne's ability to command. Daphne tells them that she learned to be tough because when you're in a big family, you have to speak up or you don't get to eat. Through Daphne's leadership, the volunteers set up a wonderful Easter Feast. Daphne is named the volunteer of the year. At home, Rachel, Georgie, and Harley are trying to prepare for Easter dinner but it's a disaster. First, Georgie puts the ham in the oven without removing the wrapping paper, causing it to start smoking. Then Harley tries to bring new ham on a bike from the store but she keeps dropping it and is forced to make adjustments to her bike every time. And when Georgie finally cooks the second ham, Suzy sneezes on it. While the girls are preparing dinner, Lewie and Beast are trying to get candy for the Easter baskets. They do an Easter version of trick-or-treating, "trick-or-treaster" to get candy from neighbors. But unfortunately, a raccoon steals the candy. So, now they have to chase the raccoon to fight for their candy. They return home with messed up Easter baskets. Georgie cooks the third replacement ham and is ready to put it on the table. Accidentally, Rachel sprays it with the egg spray she was carelessly spraying on the easter eggs. This makes Georgie so angry that she decides to smash one of Rachel's eggs. At that point, the twins assume that smashing eggs is part of their new Easter tradition. They start smashing other eggs on the table. Harley tries to stop them but she accidentally smashes the rest of the eggs. In the chaos, the Diazes realize that Daphne is missing. They run to the Bait & Bite store to see if she's with Tom and Ethan. They find Tom and Ethan doing an electric Easter slide dance. Apparently, after using internet tutorial videos to learn how to fix the broken machines, they got carried away and started dancing to dance tutorials. But sadly, they don't have Daphne. Rachel checks online and finds out that Daphne has just been awarded volunteer of the year at the church. The Diaz family goes to the church to look for Daphne. They are impressed by Daphne's work. Daphne tells them that after seeing what she did, she realized that maybe being the last child isn't such a bad thing. The Diazes join the church Easter Feaster. Easter is saved. Cast Main Cast *Jenna Ortega as Harley Diaz *Ronni Hawk as Rachel Diaz *Isaak Presley as Ethan Diaz *Ariana Greenblatt as Daphne Diaz *Kayla Maisonet as Georgie Diaz *Nicolas Bechtel as Lewie Diaz *Malachi Barton as Beast Diaz *Cerina Vincent as Suzy Diaz *Joe Nieves as Tom Diaz Guest Cast * Lulu Lambros as Ellie Peters * Lauren Pritchard as Bethany Peters Continuity * Several moments from this episode are nominated for Diaz Awards in Stuck in the Diaz Awards including: ** Harley's bike blowout for "best wipeout" ** Tom and Ethan's electric Easter slide dance for "best dance" * Mega Mart is seen in this episode and later mentioned in Stuck in a Mysterious Robbery Trivia * The Diaz and Peters families attend the same church. * At first the family didn't realize Daphne was missing. * Lewie wanted to eat candy off of Ellie's hat in church. * The Diaz kids go together to save Easter for Daphne or else the next holiday on the chopping block would have been Christmas. * Ethan and Tom do the electric slide as a demo together. *Mega Mart is mentioned, the setting of Stuck In The Store. *This is the first Disney easter special. International Premieres * May 16, 2017 (Israel) * May 18, 2017 (Portugal) * June 18, 2017 (Latin America, Brazil) * June 26, 2017 (Hungary) * September 25, 2017 (Spain) * March 29, 2018 (Australia) Gallery References Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Aired episodes Category:Holidays Category:2017